Summer Together
by Mr. Awesome Cool
Summary: This story chronicles the Summer vacation of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger while her parents and brother are away. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The News

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

The News

Harry has Just graduated his 6th year but not like how HBP ends. Suddenly an owl flies into his room.

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_I am allowed to invite one person from hogwarts to my house while my parents are gone and I decided you. If my parents found out I was inviting a boy they would have a vampire. Well anyway all you need to bring is swimming trunks and some clothes. Also bring any thing you want to do here because you can stay all summer. At the end of the summer I am going to see my parents right before i head to rons and you can say you came that morning. If you would like to come send a reply with Tinine (my new owl) and put where we will meet on Friday. Bye._**

**_Lots of Love,_**

**_Hermione_**

"Finally, i will get to have some fun over the summer." Harry took a pen and wrote:

**_Dear Hermione,_**

**_Thank you from the invite. I would love to go. I will meet you at Kings Cross station._**

**_Harry_**

The day finaly came when they would meet. Harry finaly got to kings cross station and there was Hermione in the cafe. Harry didn't notice until he started walking over to her. She had on a really gorgeous shirt and very short shorts. She was the most gorgeous that Harry had ever seen her.

"Hey Hermione," she hers him and goes runnning to Harry and gives him a big hug.

"Hey Harry, i am so happy you came."

They start petty talk while harry and her go into the bathroom.

"Well hermione, why are we in here, the girls bathroom? The only girls bathroom i have ever went in is Moaning Myrtles." Harry asked confused.

"We are in here because," Hermione starts to answer in a whisper,"because we are oing to Appararate."

"Oh, i should have guessed that."

When they apparate, they suddenly teleport to a nice house.

"Well this is my house." While hermione said that, Harry thought wow, this is a beautiful house. The two walked into the house and it was better inside then he would have imagined. "Well, we got a bathroom down the hall to the right but that one is messed up," Hermione continued. "My kitchen and dining room is to the left. The living room is right here and my room and the study is upstairs. My parents room is upstairs also but it is off limits. I have a guest room up there but it is being remodeled, in fact that is one of my jobs to this summer. My mom and dad thought i was going to invite a girl like Ginny or someone but not you or ron so they bought a bed and it is my room. I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me. If you do mind, you could go sleep on the couch in the living room."

"Why would I mind sharing a room with you?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," Hermione responded. "But anyway, I have a working toilet tub/ shower and sink in my bathroom. I have a Tv in my room. My parents gave me only a few rules when they left yesterday. One, no going in there bedroom. 2, do all the jobs they have on the list and three, have fun with whoever I invite. So with that in mind, lets head upstairs and get you setttled in my room, ok?"

"Thats fine with me," responded Harry. And so they went upstairs into Hermione's room. Harry saw his bed for the summer. It was not to girly at all. He also saw it had something where you can unlatch the bottom and roll it to another part of the bedroom. Hermiones bed was a few feet away. Hers was not girly either, in fact her whole room looked like a boy shared a room with a girl because there was boy stuff and girl stuff. He looked and saw a nice looking closet. "Hermione, where should I put my clothes?" Harry asked.

"Put them in this chest. Its been cleaned out so you can use this for whatever you need. Just put your stuff in here and we can go and have lunch." Hermione responded as she walked out of the room.


	2. Preparation for Dinner

Wow Harry thought, she was gorgeous. Those clothes that she was wearing first were wearing were way less revealing. He thought that that must be her most revealing outfit ever. Normally Harry didn't mind pajamas but in this case, he did. The reason is because the bottom part of the pajamas was real short. They were so short; he could see the very bottom of her panties. The other reason he liked these pajamas on her was because it showed a lot of cleavage. He thought she was beautiful. "Here Hermione, I got your food. I tasted it and it is the breast...Best, spaghetti I ever had." Harry responded embarrassed about what he just said.

"Thank you. Anyway, don't be surprised about these clothes I wear. I only wear those other long robes at school because I don't trust people there and because of regulations. Here I wear things like this. In fact last summer my mom and dad went to Italy and my cousin was supposed to come but she never showed up and the whole summer I wore this really revealing robe. It was so comfortable. Luckily no one came so they did not see me practically naked. I really hope you don't mind me like this. Eventually you will get used to me like this. Oh by the way, don't tell Ron about me like this. He will freak out and be at my hose always hoping I am wearing one of my revealing clothes. Well anyway, enough chat. Let's watch poltergeist."

"No, I don't mind you like this; in fact you are gorgeous like this. I mean you know that I used to like Cho."

"Yeah," Hermione responded.

"Well she was beautiful but you are gorgeous. With this, you look even more gorgeous."

"Oh your so sweet Harry," Hermione reached over and gave Harry a real quick peck on the cheek. "Now lets watch the movie."

Throughout the movie, Hermione would freak out and cover her eyes. Then at the part where the door became a beast, Hermione grabbed Harry and put her head right by his. She accidentally put her head by his head right as he was turning to warn her about this part. Her lips met with his and so they started a very passionate kiss. Suddenly Hermione broke it and said, "Whoa, sorry Harry but I am tired. I'm heading up to bed."

"Ok, I'm getting tired also. Plus I've seen this movie anyway." Harry and Hermione headed upstairs and Harry noticed Hermione doing something but just thought that he better go to sleep. "Night Hermione."

"Night Harry." And so with that, they both go to sleep.

**I hoped you liked that Chap. The next chap, will be a little longer I promise.**


	3. Night Hermione

Wow Harry thought, she was gorgeous. Those clothes that she was wearing first were wearing were way less revealing. He thought that that must be her most revealing outfit ever. Normally Harry didn't mind pajamas but in this case, he did. The reason is because the bottom part of the pajamas was real short. They were so short; he could see the very bottom of her panties. The other reason he liked these pajamas on her was because it showed a lot of cleavage. He thought she was beautiful. "Here Hermione, I got your food. I tasted it and it is the breast...Best, spaghetti I ever had." Harry responded embarrassed about what he just said. 

"Thank you. Anyway, don't be surprised about these clothes I wear. I only wear those other long robes at school because I don't trust people there and because of regulations. Here I wear things like this. In fact last summer my mom and dad went to Italy and my cousin was supposed to come but she never showed up and the whole summer I wore this really revealing robe. It was so comfortable. Luckily no one came so they did not see me practically naked. I really hope you don't mind me like this. Eventually you will get used to me like this. Oh by the way, don't tell Ron about me like this. He will freak out and be at my hose always hoping I am wearing one of my revealing clothes. Well anyway, enough chat. Let's watch poltergeist."

"No, I don't mind you like this; in fact you are gorgeous like this. I mean you know that I used to like Cho."

"Yeah," Hermione responded.

"Well she was beautiful but you are gorgeous. With this, you look even more gorgeous."

"Oh your so sweet Harry," Hermione reached over and gave Harry a real quick peck on the cheek. "Now lets watch the movie."

Throughout the movie, Hermione would freak out and cover her eyes. Then at the part where the door became a beast, Hermione grabbed Harry and put her head right by his. She accidentally put her head by his head right as he was turning to warn her about this part. Her lips met with his and so they started a very passionate kiss. Suddenly Hermione broke it and said, "Whoa, sorry Harry but I am tired. I'm heading up to bed."

"Ok, I'm getting tired also. Plus I've seen this movie anyway." Harry and Hermione headed upstairs and Harry noticed Hermione doing something but just thought that he better go to sleep. "Night Hermione."

"Night Harry." And so with that, they both go to sleep.

**I hoped you liked that Chap. The next chap, will be a little longer I promise.**


	4. Shower Conversation

The next morning Harry woke up and saw Hermione wasn't anywhere in sight. He remembered Hermione saying that she would be in the garden when he wakes up. He decided to go out there and see her. Harry was walking out of the room when he noticed it was only five 'o'clock in the morning. Harry looked from the second floor window into the garden. He saw Hermione there in a red dress. Harry noticed that this dress was actually long. Because of that he was quite mad. He decided to go downstairs and into the garden. "Hey Harry, your up early."

"You are too Hermione."

"Yeah, I know. I am only going to work on this a little longer and then I need to go to a wedding. Do you want to come?"

"Whose wedding is it?" asked Harry.

"It is my cousins, boyfriends, sister wedding."

"Ok, sure ill go. What made you go to this long distance wedding?"

"My cousin really wanted me to go. She said I could invite whoever I wanted."

"Ok, let me just jump in the shower and Ill be ready. Man I'm lucky I brought my tuxedo." Harry walked upstairs and into Hermione's bathroom. He saw water still in the tub which meant that Hermione most have just been in it. He didn't care. He got changed and spent fifteen minutes washing up. Hermione walked in while he was in the shower and Harry freaked out.

"Harry," Hermione said while opening the shower curtain. "Do you want pancakes for breakfast?"

"Umm, sure. Why are in here while I am naked?"

"Why shouldn't I be? Are you shy?"

"No, I'm not shy just I am surprised your acting this way. You would probably throw a fit if I were to walk in on you showering."

"Actually, no. I would not be mad. In fact, I thought you would have seen me nude already."

"Why would I have seen you nude already?" asked Harry.

"I sleep nude. Then I get up and get clothes and shower. Usually I don't get clothes on till around noon. Then I exercise at the gym. Take a shower in the public shower. Come home and do different activities like watching TV. Playing games or other things. Sometimes I just IM people on my computer. A lot of my day is nude or at least partially nude though. Didn't you see me undressing last night?"

"No I didn't. I saw you doing something but I didn't know what."

"Oh wait, that's right, I changed in the closet because I saw my Crookshanks running in there."

"Oh that would make sense." Harry said as he was turning off the shower.

"Well, I'm going to make breakfast. Oh, by the way, nice body. You must work out a lot." As she is saying that, Hermione walks out of the bathroom. Harry puts on his clothes and walks downstairs.

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Now that Harry knows about how Hermione is, the rest of the story will have rated M stuff so I am changing the rating. Please review. If you want, give me an Idea and if I accept it I will advertise your stories on this one. Thanks for Reading**


	5. The Wedding

"Harry come on, we need to go to the wedding." Shouted Hermione in the living room while Harry was in kitchen finishing his pancakes that Hermione made him.

"Coming." Harry ran out of the kitchen and into the hall where Hermione was. "How are we getting to the wedding?"

"We will apparate into the fields outside of the church. No one is there so no one will catch us. Ready, on three, one, two, three!" They disappeared out of the house and were sent to the church.

"It worked, no one is here." said Harry relieved that no one caught them.

"I told you, come on now, let's go." Harry and Hermione ran to the Church. They sat down on the bride's side and went through the whole process of the wedding.

After some time, the process was over. Everyone went to the party. "Hey Hermione, would I be able to go home? I would stay but I don't know anyone here."

"I don't either. Let me just tell my cousin bye. It is all Noon so we can still hit the gym if you want."

"Sure, that will be great. I just want to go home and change out of this outfit first." Harry said pleased that he would be able to work out without having to fight with Uncle Vernon and Dudley.

"Ok, meet me outside in the back of the church."

"Ok Hermione, see you in a minute." Hermione walked into the crowd while Harry was saying that. Harry walked outside and went to the back of the church. After about five minutes, Hermione finally came walking out.

"Ok Harry Lets go." Hermione and Harry apparate back into her house. They both walked into Hermione's room and grabbed their workout clothes.

Harry started walking in the washroom when Hermione said, "Why are you going in there?"

"To change." Harry replied.

"I've seen you nude. Why would you need to go in there just to change pants and shirt?" asked Hermione.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He walked out of the bathroom and started to change. While changing, he saw Hermione and just started to stare. He was staring right at a bra that showed so much cleavage that he suddenly got an errection that was so hard.

"Is my beauty intoxicating you?" asked Hermione.

"Why do you say that?" asked Harry.

"Because for one, you are just staring at me and for two, your penis is trying to get out of your boxers." Harry looked down and noticed that his boxers were sticking out.

"Oh whoops" Harry said embarrassed trying to reposition it but nothing worked.

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok." Harry said relieved but still embarrassed. Suddenly he felt something he would not have imagined.

Well, this is a good point to end the story for now. If you want to know what happens, review.


End file.
